


Surprise!

by PuzzleBot



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AU, Assassin AU, Gen, Suicide Attempt, fucking drama tbh, if i can be bothered i'll continue this to explain, mutual crush, targent au, targent continue to be dickheads, the 'targent's not gone' au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleBot/pseuds/PuzzleBot
Summary: I wrote this over a year ago lmao oops





	

Lucy grinned as Alfendi walked into the office. Making herself look busy, she spun around in perfectly acted surprise.

“Mornin’, Prof! I got in early for once! Y'proud of me?” She laughed, offering him a mug of tea.

“What’s the special occasion?” He responded with a chuckle, accepting and sipping the tea. Lucy winked and closed the door, locking it discretely. Alfendi didn’t seem to notice, flicking through an open case file on his desk. It looked like he hadn’t slept in days, and he hadn’t. The most recent case the duo were tackling was a big one.

“Sit down and I’ll tell you!” Lucy squealed excitedly. Obligingly, Alfendi sunk into his desk chair and watched her. Lucy tucked the key to the door in her back pocket. She danced over to his chair and hugged him with one arm as she reached behind her with the other.

“Sudden affection? An overly happy Lucy? What am I missing?” He teased, inwardly a little embarrassed that the woman he may or may not have had a little bit of a crush on was sat on his lap.

Now seated comfortably on Alfendi’s lap, Lucy pulled out a pistol and pressed it to his throat. The smile fell from her face and was replaced with a cool, calm mask.

“I’m sorry, Alfendi, but you need to be absolutely silent now. I need to tell you… Everything.” She said, her familiar and happy Yorkshire twang completely gone, replaced with an anger that Alfendi had never heard before, and a clearly London accent.

“Lucy, what are you talking about?” Alfendi asked, his eyes narrowed as he stared into her hardened eyes.

“Shut up.” She snapped, pressing the gun harder into his throat.

“Luc-”

“I swear, one word more right now and I will kill you.”

Alfendi closed his mouth and nodded, his mind racing at the speed of light to piece together what was going on.

“I’m sorry. I really am.” She whispered, taking the gun away from his throat and placing it down as she reached up to her hat. She pulled it off and tossed it across the room, followed by an auburn wig. A short black bob fell down from a hairnet. She now moved to her eyes, taking out a pair of contacts and revealing a bright blue. Her next move was to take a wipe from her bag. She smeared it across her face, just under her right eye, and a jagged white scar was revealed, as well as freckles across her cheeks.

“Why, Lucy?” Alfendi chanced, now that the gun was a good distance away.

“They told me… If you pry too far into this case… I have to kill you. You know too much. They gave me the order last night. I have to do it. Might as well get it over with, right?”

“But why did you sign up for something so…”

“So evil? Because the money usually outweighs the guilt. And… I owe them a favour. They got corrupted again. They turned into a business hiring out mercenaries and assassins. Me and… Someone else… We’re the last field agents. They said we can go after this. They’ll let our debts go.”

Alfendi nodded calmly, inwardly more angry and more heartbroken than he had ever been before. Not even his rage at Lawson’s betrayal, his heartbreak of Hilda leaving him… Not even that could top this.

“You don’t need to do this, Lucy. I’m your friend. Or was that all a lie? Because I don’t believe it was.” He said levelly.

“I’m an assassin, Alfendi. I guess that’s the problem, right? It’s like how doctors can’t date their patients. You can’t like your targets.” Lucy looked downcast, but still hardened and angry as she covered the gun with her hand again, “But I do like you. I mean, I really like you, Alfendi. Blaine tried to stop me. That’s what all his attitude’s about. Why he keeps on coming onto me. Not because he actually likes me.”

All of a sudden, Alfendi’s hair turned crimson. An dark smile grew on his face.

“Oh, Bratwright’s in on it too. What a surprise. But Lawson was right. You definitely aren’t a wallflower, are you? So… You like me, but you also have to kill me. Which one will win out, hm? Your loyalty or your love?” He said with more bravado than either side of him felt.

“Don’t, Alfendi. This is hard enough as it is. If I kill you, I’m fine. I don’t get killed myself, I get paid, I go free. But to what life? You’ll be dead, and I’ll be on the run. If I spare you… I get killed, but you’re alive. There’s not a way out.” Lucy sighed and picked up the gun again, weighing it in her hands.

“I’ll protect you.” Alfendi said quietly, his hair dimming.

“You’re lying. Why would you protect someone of the likes you strive to kick off the streets each day?” She said, standing up and pointing the gun at him half-heartedly.

“Because you don’t want to do it. I can see it in your eyes… And because I like you too.” He responded, standing slowly and sweeping his hair out of his face. Lucy’s grip tightened as he walked towards her, hands in the air. “Put down the gun, Lucy. Put your wig back on, your hat and your contacts. Fake the voice. Get out of here, go home. I’ll come along later and we’ll work out how to save you.” He said, standing so that the gun was pressed directly onto his chest, “Or shoot me. Shoot me and claim your reward. Money, guilt, and a life on the run. Your choice.”

Lucy closed her eyes and moved her finger to the trigger of the pistol. She pointed to Alfendi’s shoulder and shot, bringing him to the floor, but not killing him. That would bring Dartwright running.

“My name is Lucy Baker.” Tears came to her eyes, but she prepared another shot. Bangs at the door preceded the frosted glass being shattered. Blaine Dartwright stared at the scene in horror, looking past Lucy to Alfendi, who was clasping his shoulder in pain.

“Lucy, don’t you dare! I know you love him! Stop! We can stand up to them! I came up with a plan!” Blaine yelled desperately. Another shot - again to the shoulder. Blaine was down. Maimed, but not dead. He wouldn’t be prosecuted this way. There would be no evidence against him, and Alfendi would protect him, no matter how much hatred he had for him.

“I am 22 years old.” She pointed the gun to her head.

Alfendi swore as he realised her plan.

“Lucy!” He yelled.

Blaine staggered up, clasping his arm and managing to climb through the broken window.

“I was Targent’s last field agent.”

“Lucy, don’t!”

“Lucy Baker, don’t you dare!” Blaine grabbed the gun, but Lucy held strong, her grip not even slipping, her aim not wavering.

“Goodbye, Prof.” She whispered through streams of tears, her Yorkshire accent returning briefly.

“ ** _NO!_** ” Alfendi lurched forward, Blaine jerked her arm. The gun went off.

* * *

 

“Wake up… Alfendi Layton, wake up.”

The hospital ward was dark. Wincing, Alfendi sat up in bed and peered through the darkness. Sitting by the bed was Lucy. It was still a shock to see her looking so… Different. It wasn’t just her hair and eyes, or even the freckles and scar. There was something more about her now. An air of danger. Mystery. _Recklessness_.

“Lucy… What…” He whispered, taking care not to wake any other patients in the room.

“The bullet missed. That was my last one, so I had to escape. You passed out from blood loss. So did Blaine, but that’s not the worst that either of you have suffered. He’s up and about already.” She said quickly.

“And by that you mean…” He led.

“Yes. We’re leaving. He’s keeping watch for me outside the ward.” She informed him.

“What a team.” Alfendi said bitterly, still resentful of Dartwright, and irrationally blaming him for everything. Lucy felt a pang of guilt. She really shouldn’t have gotten attached.

“I’m sorry, Alfendi. But… When this is all over, I’m coming back. I promise. We have to deal with the more dangerous Targent members left. I’ll explain more… One day.”

Alfendi nodded, the pain of his shoulder beginning to bleed through the strong dose of morphine. Lucy stood and pushed him back down to the bed by his uninjured shoulder.

“Night, Alfendi. See you around.” She whispered, pressing her lips to his forehead for a moment before walking out of his life.


End file.
